Union
by Darkenning
Summary: Sasami will merge with Tsunami! But first ... rewritten with permission of the original author. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenchi Muyou: **  
**Union**

The day was almost upon her, and as Sasami stood at the kitchen window and watched the sun set on the last day of her independence, she felt a terrible pang in her heart. At midnight, she would be eighteen years old. At the next midnight after that, Tsunami would come to her, and they would become one.

Yet Sasami was reconciled to this, and indeed the idea filled her not with fear but with a sense of longing. 'Twas a consumation devoutly to be wished. The pain she felt came not from what would happen, but what could not ever happen afterwards. She would never again be alone with one she loved. Tsunami would always be there with them. And that gave her cause to grieve.

But from grief, she passed soon to resolution. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the dinner she'd cooked, and took it out to the dining room where the others were waiting. Ryouko and Ayeka were once again sniping at each other about some petty issue, while Mihoshi regaled a bored-looking Washuu with some wild tale, much to Kiyone's annoyance. Ryo-oh-ki was staring tearfully at her empty supper dish. Of those resident at the Masaki home, only Grandfather Youshou, Father Nobuyuki and Tenchi himself were nowhere to be seen. The absence of the former two surprised her not at all, for Nobuyuki had been called into the city on some desperate business for a client, while Youshou was spending the night at the shrine on some sort of important vigil. Tenchi, on the other hand ...

"Where's Tenchi-niichan?" Sasami asked as she set the meal down on the table.

Kiyone looked up. "Apparently, there's something wrong with the carrots, and he had to go and check them out."

Sasami sighed as she set down Ryo-chan's dinner, much to the cabbit's joy. Tenchi's absence both irritated and relieved her. She hadn't been sure if she would be able to say what she wanted to say if he were there, but his absence meant that she'd wasted a good worry. She took her seat at the table, and held back until everyone began to say "Itte-" before interrupting with a single cry of "Wait!"

"What's the matter, Sasami?" Ayeka asked, startled.

"We're hungry!" Ryouko protested.

"Let's eat, and then we can discuss whatever it is."

"This won't wait, Ryouko-neechan," Sasami replied, turning on the tears just a little bit. "It's really important."

Ryouko subsided, looking irritated but not really angry.

"As you all know," Sasami began. "Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. Tomorrow night, Tsunami and I will become one."

There was a faint gasp from everyone present. They'd all been expecting this for a while now, but to have it stated so bluntly came as a bit of a shock.

"Sasami," Ayeka began in her quiet, serious tone. "I know that you are probably a bit scared of what will happen when you become one with Tsunami, but I want you to know one thing. No matter what happens, or what you become, you will always be my little sister, and I will always love you."

Sasami smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, oneesan," she replied. "That means more to me than you know. But ... I will be a bit different, after tomorrow."

"How?" Ryouko replied, staring hungrily at the quickly cooling meal. "You already look just like her, y'know. How'll you be so different?"

She weighed a few possible ways to tell her the answer to that, then decided to return bluntness for bluntness. "Well, just for starters, I won't be a virgin anymore."

Dead silence.

"I'm sorry," Kiyone began in the same quiet, measured, reasoned tone that she used at the very start of some of her conversations with Mihoshi. "I could have sworn you just said that after you join with Tsunami, you won't be a virgin anymore. Now, why would merging your consciousness with Tsunami's cause that to change?"

"Because I'm not going to just merge my consciousness with Tsunami's consciousness," Sasami replied. "I've known for a while now that this would be a true union, of mind and soul ... and body."

"You mean, in order to join with Tsunami ..." Ayeka began.

"... you and she are going to have sex with each other?" Ryouko finished, looking by turns fascinated and appalled. Mostly appalled.

"Yes. But before that happens..." Sasami said, then paused for a moment, before dramatically continuing. "... I want to have sex with all of you."

Again, dead silence. Then tumult. After a short period of confused shouting, Ryouko's voice finally managed to dominate. "What the *hell* brought this on?"

Sasami waited for the noise to die down a bit before replying. "I just recently realized that after I become one with Tsunami, I will never be alone again. I'll never be able to have sex with someone without realizing that there's someone or something else watching else watching both of us. And I don't want to lose that experience, so this is my last chance."

"Well, great, but why us?" Kiyone snapped.

"Because I love you all."

"Sasami!" Ayeka snapped. "By now you ought to know that loving someone does not always mean that you desire them sexually. For example, you may love me, but in my case it is a sisterly love rather than desire for intimate -"

"But it is, oneesan."

Ayeka stopped in mid-rant. "What?" she asked weakly.

Sasami clutched her hands in front of her breasts. "Oh yes! I've always thought you were so **sexy**!" Almost as sexy as Ryouko-neechan, she carefully did not think. "Sometimes I couldn't get to sleep because you were so close to me!"

"You have?" Ayeka asked. "I mean you couldn't? I mean I was? What?" she concluded, still weakly.

"That's why I'm so happy that you said, just a few moments ago, that you'd always love me no matter what happens, or what I become, or what I reveal myself to be," Sasami explained cheerfully. She had never been above using guilt to get what she wanted.

"Sasami-chan," Washuu raised her voice for the first time that evening. "Has it occurred to you that while you may want to have sex with each of us, some of us may not want to have sex with you?"

Sasami nodded sadly. "And that will hurt me, a little, but I won't force anyone to do anything that they don't want to do. But I really do want to show you how much I feel for all of you before everything changes."

"Okay, I'll be happy to," Mihoshi cheerfully objected. Except that wasn't an objection, now was it?

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone gasped. "Well, since she wants to, and she's legal now, it's no more wrong than the two of us having sex, and you like it when we do that, don't you, Kiyone?"

Mihoshi asked, her eyes wide and guileless. Kiyone's eyes got wide as well, with shock and fury. "I told you a thousand times never to tell anyone about that!"

"Huh," Ryouko said, still looking mildly shocked, but calming down. "I didn't know you two fooled around, Kiyone. I thought you had a shota complex."

"I _do_!" Kiyone snapped in reply. "But ... I ..." She slowly trailed off as she realized what she'd just admitted as everyone stopped staring at Sasami and started staring at her.

Sasami coughed delicately. "_Anyway_! After I make breakfast tomorrow, I'm going to the bath-house. I will wait patiently, and I am willing to be with any of you in any order or combination. But at midnight ... Tsunami comes. Hopefully quite a few times, if I've learned a bit in the meanwhile, but that's up to you now isn't it?"

She stood up, and started to walk out of the room. Suddenly, Ryouko and Ayeka spoke in a single voice. "Hey, wait a minute! What about Tenchi?"

Sasami paused as her face turned panicky for a moment, then smoothed over as she turned to look back at them. "Well, I love Tenchi-niichan too, but since he's not here and I don't really want to go through this again, I guess I won't have sex with him unless in some utterly unlikely turn of events he stumbles into the bathhouse tomorrow before it's too late," she said in a rush, then breathed deeply for a few moments as she started planning a way to get a note to him inviting him to come see her.

The usual duo looked suspicious, but said nothing as Sasami made her escape. Eventually, they turned that suspicious look on each other, and finally the others. "I do hope you were joking when you agreed to this plan, Mihoshi," Ayeka said slowly.

"Well, no, I urk," Mihoshi thoughtfully replied as Ayeka's hands closed around her throat.

"You will _not_ have sex with my little sister! Am I understood? **You will not**! I do not care if the law says that she's old enough to make up her own mind, she's not old enough to have sex until after _I_ start having sex!"

"You know, you could kill two birds with one stone this way," Ryouko opined as Kiyone pulled the frothing princess off her partner.

"Shut up."

"I'm just telling it like it is. What about you, Washuu?" Ryouko asked her mother, who hadn't said a word since she raised her one objection, but was looking strangely contemplative. "You're not going to get involved in this, are you?"

Washuu grinned. "That is a secret, as your father always used to say to say to me when I asked him if it'd been good for him." Still more dead silence. Then more tumult, before Washuu finally convinced Ryouko that she'd been making a joke.

* * *

Night fell. It has a tendency to do so.

Ryouko couldn't sleep. Instead, she silently teleported through the household, without any real destination in mind. Yet she could not really claim to be surprised by the fact that she wound up in the bathhouse. Nor was she much surprised when Ayeka arrived a few moments later, walking. "You can't sleep either, I take it?"

"Nope," Ryouko replied, dipping a toe in the water. She sighed. "Where the hell did _this_ come from? I mean, don't you people have a normal set of values about this kind of thing?"

Ayeka shrugged, though her face looked worried. "What's normal? If you mean the incestuous feelings that she confessed to me ... well, you should remember that I did fully intend to marry my half-brother, and no one objected. Our father was even in favor of the idea. Jurai's highly advanced genetic technology can ensure that the potentially crippling birth defects which might arise from the mating of close kin _don't_ arise. While sexual congress between parent and an immature child is strongly frowned upon - because it is difficult to prove consensuality - I have heard a few stories about grown children making the choice to take a parent as a lover. Similar relationships between siblings aren't uncommon, even between `full' siblings," Ayeka concluded.

"Now, if you meant the homosexual element - I haven't the faintest idea. While my mother has been pillowfriends with Mother Funaho longer than I've been alive, it's not common knowledge. I only found out under rather distressing circumstances, and it is _never_ discussed in the Palace. As far as I knew that she knows, none of her friends or family are homosexually or bisexually inclined."

"So in other words, she doesn't know about the two of us, then."

"Of course not!" Ayeka snapped. "_I_ have never revealed the shame of our first meeting to anyone. There I was, alone and friendless, as my car drove through the streets of some alien world. I was naive and innocent then. How was I to know that the girl on the streets, asking if I wanted to be shown a good time, would do _filthy_ things to me in exchange for -"

"You're full of it!" Ryouko sneered. "That's not what happened! There was I, alone, _poor_ and friendless, _living_ on the streets of some alien world. I was naive and innocent then. How was I to know that the girl in the big car, offering me that money I so desperately needed, would want to make me do _filthy_ things for -"

"You liar!"

"Weasel!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Are you as turned on as I am?" Ryouko finally snarled.

"More!" Ayeka snapped, and they lunged at each other and began fumbling towards ecstasy.

* * *

Kiyone couldn't sleep. It was probably just as well, since Mihoshi couldn't sleep either, and so what she was doing would have just woken Kiyone up anyway. "I don't know about this," Kiyone muttered. "It just seems ... wrong."

"Mmm?" Mihoshi asked, her mouth full.

Fortunately, she was good at translating Mihoshi's mumbles. "I don't know what seems wrong about it! I mean, she's cute. Really cute. Really, really cute. Really - but I don't like girls that way!"

"Mmm," Mihoshi replied, sounding disbelieving.

"I don't! I wouldn't do it with you if I wasn't sure you'd whine and cry if I didn't!"

"Mmm!"

"Would you stop eating spaghetti and talk to me like a regular person!" Kiyone finally snapped.

"But I'm hungry!" whined Mihoshi as she swallowed the noodles and turned off the television. "And I'm need to have lots of energy for when I have sex with Sasami-chan tomorrow!"

"You're still bent on doing it, aren't you?" Kiyone asked disgustedly. "Even though Ayeka made it clear that it's worth your life to -"

"Well yeah! I mean, what's my life when compared to Sasami-chan's happiness?" Before Kiyone could parse an answer to that question, Mihoshi continued. "And besides, you want to do it too."

Kiyone sat straight up in bed. "What are you talking about? What makes you think I want -"

"The really wrinkled copy of Empress Misaki's `Playbeing' centerfold that I found in your apartment that one time I broke into it. You probably had a teenage crush on her, and since her daughter looks just like her -"

"How do you **know** these things?" Kiyone finally screamed after staring in disbelief for several moments while Mihoshi explained.

"I know everything about you, Kiyone. I love you." That said, Mihoshi turned back to eating.

Kiyone stared at her back for a few seconds more before collapsing back to her bed. "If the Galaxy Police find out about this, my career will be over just as surely as if I'd posed for `Playbeing'."

"Mmm."

"So why am I gonna do it anyway?"

* * *

Washuu couldn't sleep. Of course, she didn't need to sleep. So instead she set up a small nanofactory dedicated to producing sex-toys for the orgy she'd choreographed in her mind, and watched and cackled as they piled up. After all, she was the greatest genius in the galaxy, and the Universal Kama Sutra was merely the introduction to her sexual experience ...

* * *

Sasami couldn't sleep. She was horny. So she did what any horny teenage girl, alone in her room at night, does.

Her hand stilled as she heard the door to the bedroom shift open, and her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if her older sister had come back from wherever her nights wanderings had taken her; if she would discover that her not-so-innocent-as-all-that sister was petting the kitten; if that would finally make the lustful demon that slept in Ayeka's soul break free ... ooh, yum-yum thought. Slowly, Sasami turned to look in the direction of the door.

"Mya," whispered Ryo-oh-ki.

Sasami flushed, and sat up. "What's the matter, Ryo-chan?"

Instead of replying verbally, the cabbit closed her eyes and seemed to squat in on herself, trembling violently from the edges of her long whiskers to the end of her tail. For a brief moment, Sasami wondered if Ryo-oh-ki might be trying to indicate that she had some sort of constipation, and then with a popping sound, the cabbit transformed.

Not into the vast and terrible space-ship, nor into the little girl form that she used from time to time, but into the adult form that she had worn only once. The one that looked like a slightly duskier version of Ryouko. Need it be said that she was quite naked?

"Ryo-chan!" Sasami gasped. "I thought you couldn't do that without help!"

"Mya," the punny-girl explained. (Punny=pussy+bunny, the diminutive of cabbit=cat+rabbit.)

"It's hard, and you can only keep it up for a little while? And you don't know if you could do it if there was more than one person present?"

"Mya!" came the confirmation.

"So you don't think that you'd be able to go to the bathhouse with me tomorrow, since you think everyone else will be there too?" Sasami continued, beginning to tear up.

Two great tears dripped down from Ryo-oh-ki's own eyes.

"But ... but you like me so much that you want ... oh, Ryo-chan!" she said. Indeed, for the next hour or so, that was all that she said, although she varied it from time to time, so that, for a given five minute period, she might be saying, "Oh! Oh! Ryo-chan! Oh, Ryo-chan! Oh! Oh, Ryo-chan! Ryo-chan! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Ryo-chan! Ooooooooooooh, Ryooooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

Tenchi slept. He'd had a long day. If he'd known that tomorrow would be even worse, he wouldn't have slept more soundly. He'd have left the country.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenchi Muyou: **  
**Union**

As the sun began to rise, Sasami was still cuddling with Ryo-oh-ki. However, since the cabbit had reverted to her "cabbit" form, it was a non-sexual type cuddling. The fact that she was pressed between Sasami's fulsome breasts, whiskers teasing her nipples with every breath the eighteen-year old princess took, meant nothing. Really.

"Mya myaa mi-ya, mya," Ryo-oh-ki opined.

"I'd like it if I could have gotten a letter to Ken-oh-ki and Nagi, too," Sasami replied sadly. Her sorrow vanished as a dreamy grin crossed her face at the thought of the deadly yet utterly sexy bounty hunter. "I would have _really_ liked that ..."

"Myaaaaaa," Ryo-oh-ki sighed.

"Say ... can Ken-chan -"

"Mya!"

"- Ken-oh-ki, sorry, can Ken-oh-ki assume a humanoid form too?"

Ryo-oh-ki managed to look sheepish. "Mya. Mya MYAAAAA mya-mya."

"That much bigger than Tenchi-niichan?" Sasami asked, eyes even wider than usual. "Boy, I'm _really_ sorry now ..."

Once again, the sound of the door to the bedroom sliding open caused her to momentarily stiffen into paralysis, but this time merely from panic than the heady mixture of panic and arousal. Sasami carefully shifted under her futon covers so that her older sister wouldn't see her nudity, not to mention the fuzzy-whatsit clutched to her bosom. Ayeka entered slowly, moving as though something had hit her lower body repeatedly and with great force. Her royal robes were somewhat disorganized, and came off far too quickly before she collapsed beneath the covers of her own futon.

"Oneesan?" Sasami whispered. Ayeka's delicate and ladylike snore was her only reply. "Boy, Ryouko-neechan must have given her a real workout this time," she mused.

"Myaaa."

Long pause.

"You've never ..."

"... mya."

"Ooh, you ecchi little thing!"

* * *

There was something very strange going on, Tenchi mused as he ate breakfast. There was a strange tension in the air, one almost like the one just before any major celebration in his life, but it didn't seem to be focused on him. That was actually a rather refreshing change. Still, he couldn't quite understand it, and that bothered him. So he just watched as Kiyone followed Sasami with her eyes as the electric-blue-haired girl wolfed down her morning meal, wondering what was going through Kiyone's mind. He watched as Mihoshi hummed while eating her own breakfast at a pace which would do Ryouko proud, and wondered what she might need all that energy for. He watched as Ryouko and Ayeka played an unusual version of their usual bicker-game - Ayeka kept watching the demon-girl out of the corner of her eye, and whenever Ryouko gave any indication that she knew the princess was watching, Ayeka would flush and look away - and wondered what they were up to this time.

It was all very mysterious. Maybe it was some sort of feminine hygeine issue. That would explain the faintly maniacal expression on Washuu's face. Well, regardless, it was probably none of his business. He stood up and said the usual concluding expression of thanks for the meal. "I've got to get to work on the carrots now. Yep, carrots, carrots and more carrots. Enough carrots to give a small nation incredible night vision. Whole acres of prime farmland, devoted exclusively to carrots. And I'm the only one who does any farm work around here. So if I don't do this, a certain someone will go hungry."

To her credit, Ryo-oh-ki did look a bit ashamed.

"Have fun!" Mihoshi replied cheerfully.

Tenchi sighed and turned to go.

"Um ... Tenchi-niichan?" Sasami asked tentatively.

"Yes, Sasami-chan?" he said, looking back at her.

"Just be careful out there. That's all," Sasami quickly replied as Ryouko and Ayeka abandoned their game to give her a unified-front hostile look.

He somehow knew, going out of the house, that it was going to be a very long day. He just didn't know why.

* * *

Sasami sighed as she leaned back in the bathhouse, squeezing the sponge to let loose a small rain of hot water drip over her naked body. Why Ayeka and Ryouko got so jealous when anyone else expressed an interest in Tenchi was just beyond her, since she knew they'd been energetically boffing each other since at least one of their many "horrible first encounters". Maybe it was because without the veneer of competition over Tenchi, they'd have to admit that their relationship was founded on something more complicated, like mutual lust. Or mutual affection. Or a mix of the two.

_Oh well_, she thought as she started to play with herself, it's not like it's my problem anyway. I wonder who'll show up first? Tenchi would probably be last, since it could take many hours for him to find the card she'd concealed in the carrot patch. But which of the ladies of the house would work up the courage first?

* * *

Mihoshi tiptoed down the path to the bathhouse, clad only in a very short bathrobe and her usual hair ribbon. (At a very young age, she'd been told never to remove that ribbon or something terrible would happen. Unfortunately, the person who'd told her this had been her slightly loopy great-aunt, and the terrible thing - Mihoshi having sex that could lead to her having offspring - that the old woman had foreseen had happened quite a few times. So far, Mihoshi hadn't actually _bred_, but it was only a matter of time. But she knew none of this, and so kept her ribbon on even during heated sex with persons of either gender. And hasn't this been a long digression? Don't worry, it's over.)

"And where precisely d'you think you're going?" Ayeka snapped as she stepped out from behind a tree into Mihoshi's path, only a few yards from the entrance to the bath-house.

Mihoshi wasn't stupid. She knew at once that she had to think up a very good lie, very quickly. "Um ... I'm going to the bath-house so that Sasami-chan and I can have sex!" No, Mihoshi wasn't stupid. Impulsive and utterly incapable of telling a lie, but not stupid. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference.

"You will **not** have sex with my little sister!" Ayeka shrieked. "I told you this already, and you are forcing me to take dire measures!" The princess began to pull up her sleeves.

Mihoshi never quite knew what possessed her. "Not even if you can go first?" she asked.

Ayeka froze as her mind wheeled with flashbacks brought on by Mihoshi's innocently phrased statement.

_"Okay," Ryouko said placatingly, "you can go first." She gestured at Tenchi's bedroom door._ _"You can go first," said Ayeka's chief upperclasswoman at the Interplanetary All-Girl Private School said as her clothes were torn from her in preparation for the initiation._

_"You can go first," her mother cheerfully told Funaho, and her co-wife fondly kissed her on the mouth before starting to fellate their husband, while Ayeka watched from the closet in shock._

_"You can go first," a much younger Ryouko told young Ayeka as she was pushed off the plank of a small sailing ship._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ayeka shrieked as her mind returned to the present, hands stretching out to finally strangle the life out of someone who'd said that hateful combination of words to her.

Kiyone stepped out of the back door to the house, wearing a short bathrobe and a troubled expression. She still wasn't sure about this, but the anticipation was starting to become more than she could handle. And it would be completely out of character for Sasami to try and use anything that happened as blackmail material, so she was safe on that front at least.

"So, off to go cherry picking?" Ryouko asked as she appeared from nowhere right in front of the teal-haired GP detective. On the other hand, it would be quite in character for Ryouko to do something like that, so Kiyone frantically thought up a good lie. "Of course not! I'm just going to go make sure that Mihoshi _doesn't_ try anything like that, so that Ayeka doesn't kill her." _That was even plausible,_ she thought.

"Suuurre," Ryouko replied, sounding less than convinced. "That cute little mop of electric blue hair doesn't turn you on at all."

"Why does everyone bring up the electric blue hair?" Kiyone asked aloud, backing up towards the comparative safety of the house. "Why mightn't someone be drawn towards her bright red eyes, or her fulsome breasts, or her child-like sense of wonder, or -"

"Because everyone's seen you drooling whenever Empress Misaki gives an interview," Ryouko replied cheerfully.

That was the galaxy straw that broke the galaxy camel's back. "That's it, Ryouko," Kiyone hissed, stopping her retreat in mid-stride and starting to advance towards the formerly-wanted space pirate. "I've been putting up with you for five damn years, always teasing me with reminders that you and I are natural enemies, destined to clash and clash again until either I am utterly destroyed or you are in the chains and shackles where you belong! No more! This is it!"

Ryouko lifted an eyebrow. "'Chains and shackles', huh? Is this your way of saying that you're into B&D?"

"What? No!" Kiyone shrieked, the remainder of her carefully thought-out badass intimidation speech falling to pieces.

Ryouko gave no sign of hearing. "Well, I'm not normally into being the bottom, but everyone needs a bit of variety, so when and where?"

Embarrassment, fury and lust warred within Kiyone, and since fury was the most easily expressed of those emotions, she launched a spin kick that reached higher than her head at Ryouko. Ryouko easily fell back, evading both that blow and every one which followed, grinning saucily all the while. Kiyone wasn't anywhere nearly as easy to tease as Tenchi or Ayeka, but the results were always worth it. And a good fight always put Ryouko in the mood.

They danced along the trail to the bathhouse, Kiyone almost frothing by this point. Ryouko idly wondered where Mihoshi and Ayeka were.

Immediately after the thought occurred to her, she ran right into them - literally. Just as Ayeka shrieked and reached out to start throttling Mihoshi again, Ryouko slammed into Mihoshi's back, knocking them forward onto Ayeka. The sudden drop in Ryouko's velocity caught Kiyone off guard, so she also slammed into the three of them, sending the group rolling forward once more, through the doors of the bathhouse.

A moment or so later, Sasami blinked and paused in her self-appreciation as a sight gag - a rolling ball of fists and dust - came rolling through the door. After a moment, the dust settled, revealing the somewhat abused forms of Ayeka, Ryouko, Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Dit shom'n git da numba uv dat vrate-drain?" Mihoshi asked quietly.

Sasami stared at them for a second, then put two and two together to get twenty-three. "Oh wow," she breathed. "You ... you all wanted to be with me so much that you wound up fighting with each other to decide who'd go first ... and ... and you all got here at the same time!" Tears of happiness dropped from her eyes. It isn't only guys who find the idea of people fighting over them somewhat appealing, you see.

"That's not what -" a somewhat recovered Ayeka began, trying to pull her dignity and torn, flesh-exposing clothes together.

"And you came, oneesan!" Sasami enthused, standing up. "I didn't really think you'd do it, but you _do_ want to fuck me like the dirty little girl I am! Oh I'm so happy!"

And she rushed over and began kissing Ayeka frantically.

"Wait! No! I - Ah! Oh! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Ayeka's protests trailed off as Sasami demonstrated that her tongue could be put to much more interesting uses. Under the sudden surge of desire, she also felt a certain amazement at how quickly her supposedly innocent sister was able to get what remained of Ayeka's clothes off. Then Sasami dove between Ayeka's legs, and the elder sister's mind went blank at the sensation of those lips moving over her vulva and clitoris. Even Ryouko at her most kittenish had never felt quite like this.

When she found herself aware of the world around her once more, Ayeka noted with a certain amount of annoyance that Mihoshi was going down on Sasami even as Sasami assertively licked the flower of her elder sister's joy. Since she'd tried very hard to convince herself that she was only coming out here to stop Mihoshi from doing just that, it caused her irritation - which was quickly banished along with most of her other coherent thought as Sasami began to apply her talented fingers as well as her tongue. Dimly, Ayeka saw that Kiyone had begun to lick at Mihoshi's firm tits, while Ryouko was grinning and making "hungry" faces at the teal-haired galaxy police officer's cunny and rump as well. She wondered if this was what the upper classmen had meant by a daisy chain.

"Enjoying yourself, Princess?" Ryouko asked as she reached around from where she was sitting behind Ayeka to play with her swollen nipples.

_Wait,_ thought Ayeka. Something was odd here. She had seen Ryouko starting to eat Kiyone's peach, so how could - Oh no. She'd duplicated herself again. A brief flashback to being the peanut butter in a sandwich made of two Ryoukos momentarily terrified Ayeka - and then her climax was upon her, banishing everything once more.

* * *

Masaki Tenchi hated carrots with the passionate hatred possessed only by those who have no choice but to have a great deal to do with them. He didn't like the taste of raw or stewed carrots, and if you didn't like to eat them, what possible use could a carrot be? So it is understandable that on seeing the small note on the ground as he weeded the hundred acre carrot patch, he snatched it up like a dehydrated man might grab a pitcher of water.

_Tenchi-niichan,_ (it opened, identifying the author as surely as the closing), _if you find this before midnight on the twentieth of December, please come quickly to the bath-house. It's VERY important to me. Love, Sasami-chan._

To his credit, Tenchi immediately headed towards the bath-house, wondering what could be so important, and he had been walking for a full minute and a half before the doubts occurred to him. Something seemed wrong about this. Leaving a note in the middle of a carrot patch didn't seem like the sort of thing that Sasami would do. Could it be that one of the other girls - Ryouko, or Ayeka, or even possibly well no probably not Mihoshi - had left the note for him to find, and would be waiting in the bath-house in yet another attempt to seduce him? That would be awful.

Not that the prospect bothered him in and of itself. Actually, the thought of getting jiggy with any of the young ladies who resided in his home made his heart beat faster. Unfortunately, he was all too aware of the probability that his heart would beat much slower - if at all - if he ever made a decision and one of the ones he didn't pick found out about it.

So he paused in the middle of the carrot patch for a few moments, then took another look at the note, shook his head and laughed off his worries. No, this was definitely Sasami's neat handwriting. It was unmistakable. He headed off towards the bath-house. Two minutes later he stopped as the possibility that one of them had learned to forge Sasami's handwriting occurred to him.

"AAAAAARGH!" he finally yelled aloud. "I don't know what to DO!"

* * *

High above Tokyo, a force of pure evil began to descend towards Juuban ward, drawn to an intense, emotionally-driven power that it sensed there. And then paused in that descent, as its sensors picked up a momentary burst of greater emotionally-driven power from the Okayama region. While the source here in Tokyo was much more consistent in its outbursts, the one in Okayama seemed much more interesting. And so the force of pure evil set out for Okayama.

Yep. Tenchi's indecision is more powerful that Usagi's fits of pique. Go fig.

* * *

Finally, Tenchi forced himself to make a decision. The letter was definitely from Sasami. He could even smell traces of her signature fragrance on it - one that she guarded jealously, as it was rather expensive, so there was no way that someone else could have doused the letter in order to trick him. So it _was_ a letter from Sasami, and he had nothing to worry about.

One step this time. Unless she'd decided to seduce him herself. No! That was insane! He could not possibly imagine pure, sweet Sasami-chan -

* * *

"MMMMM!" Sasami crowed as both Ryoukos teased at her vagina, while Mihoshi and Kiyone alternated between gently and forcefully sucking at her breasts, and Ayeka rode her mouth. Had anyone been able to see them, they would have seen her eyes glowing with pure, sweet lust.

* * *

- doing something as sneaky and underhanded as that. Enough of these crippling self-doubts! He would go to the bath-house and see what Sasami needed from him.

One more step.

But it wasn't his fault that he stopped this time. An explosion in the ground not far to his right sent him flying. With reflexes trained by dozens of battles and hundreds of Ryouko's "forceful" attempts at seduction, he whirled to see his attacker.

Hovering a few feet above the ground was a rather short man with a lens over one eye and a weird hairstyle and uniform. "Ah-ha!" he shouted. "At last I have found the greatest source of power that this puny planet possesses! Now you shall face _me_!"

"Um ... hello?" Tenchi began tentatively. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I?! I am Prince Furuto, chief of the Tsukajijin! Prepare yourself for mortal combat, human!"

"Prince Fruit?"

"Furuto!"

"Right," Tenchi sighed. He had known it would be a long day.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenchi Muyou: **  
**Union**

The English word "tribadism" was once a general term encompassing all forms of female homosexual intercourse, deriving from the common synonym for "lesbian" at that time, which was "tribade". In current usage, however, tribadism had come to encompass a very specific form of female homosexual intercourse. Specifically, it referred to the act of rubbing two female genitalia against each other in order to produce clitoral stimulation and, eventually, orgasm. It is possible that narrowing of the term's scope had arisen from its association with an era in Earth's history when a certain female monarch, noted for her general prudishness, had declared that female homosexuality was impossible because a woman's form lacked Shaft A to insert into Hole B. (She had also been rather unimaginative.)

Ryouko knew none of this as she energetically screwed the hell out of Sasami, whose ankles were crossed behind the ex-space-pirate's neck. She knew only that she _really_ enjoyed this sort of thing, even if Ayeka usually complained that the pleasure it produced was negated by the pain and soreness it caused her for days afterward, and that Sasami's vocal cries for more indicated that her partner was enjoying it as well. In fact, it seemed that Sasami was enjoying it even more than Ryouko, since the demon-girl was getting a bit tired, much to her shock and mild horror, while Sasami showed no sign of slowing down. Ah, to be young and ridiculously horny once more.

Ryouko sneaked a look over her shoulder to where her other body was being gamahuched by Mihoshi, occasionally tugging on her blonde hair so hard that it made the annoying one shriek a little. She would enjoy reviewing the memories of doing that when the two of them merged, later. At the same time, Ayeka was pressed up against Kiyone's back, her legs wrapped around Kiyone's hips to spread them wide and her fingers working in the inspector's labial lips, much to her obvious enjoyment. It seemed that Ayeka remembered more of the "peeks" she'd taken from the Universal Kama Sutra than she'd indicated; Ryouko grinned faintly as she promised herself to find out just how much the princess knew.

Later. Right now, she was sort of wiped out. She didn't so much fall out as slide from between Sasami's legs when the younger woman had yet another thunderous orgasm and released her hold on Ryouko.

"Waiiiiiiii," Sasami waied. "More!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh," ehhed the others in reply.

Fortuitously, the door to the bath house slid open at that moment, flooding all their systems with sudden bursts of adrenaline at the thought that it might be Tenchi arriving.

"My my my. Looks like I got here just in time."

Ryouko let out the breath she'd been holding and remerged her two bodies before turning to look at Washuu. Unexpectedly, her "mother" was in her more mature form, that she usually only used to freak out Tenchi. She was wearing a long white coat and a nurse's hat, and carried a heavy-looking bag in one hand.

"Washuu-chan!" Sasami squealed in delight, causing her older sister to wonder if she knew any other squeals. "You want to have sex with me too?"

"Oh, yes, Sasami-chan," the psychotic - er, eccentric red-haired scientist said, her cat-like green eyes glowing with ill-suppressed amusement. "I'm going to _enjoy_ having sex with you. Hehhehhehhehheh." _Take **that** Tsunami!_ Without further ado, Washuu ripped off her coat and threw it into the air, revealing that she wore only a bustier, cut low to show off her fulsome breasts, and high to show off her -

"Oh god," Ryouko said quietly. "She's a hermaphrodite."

Washuu slapped her across the face with a fan marked "Incorrect". "No!" she snapped. "This is the ultimate in technologically sophisticated sex toys - a biotechnological phallus, as responsive as the real thing, wired into my nerves so that one actually feels the sensation of penetration!" She gave a little pelvic thrust. "Now, Sasami-chan, I will take your virginity in revenge for -" She paused and looked down to see that Sasami's head was eagerly bobbing back and forth along the length of the cybernetic strap-on, laving the dildo with her tongue.

"Enthusiastic little thing, isn't she?" Washuu quipped.

Tenchi was tired. He wasn't sure just how long he'd been fighting this new weirdo. Unless the sun deceived him, it could only have been a few hours, but it felt like every single attack Furuto launched took a whole week to complete. And as if that weren't enough -

"Ah-HA! You begin to slacken, for at last you recognize that I am the supreme power in this cosmos! Surrender now, and I shall grant you a quick and painful death!"

- the so-called prince's dialogue was really obnoxious. Tenchi marshalled his resources, and brought his sword up into ready position, ready to thrust forward and penetrate into -

"I'm going to end up having sex with this guy, aren't I?" Tenchi suddenly asked the author. "That's how you intend to mess with someone who probably isn't even reading this. That's really sick, using a homophobic slur as a guy's name when you plan to do something like that."

"To whom are you speaking, you craven cretin?!"

"Ah, shaddap!" Tenchi finally snapped at the thinly-disguised character parody. "Do you realize how stupid you sound, constantly using multiple exclamation points like that? I suppose that when you laugh you go -"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Furuto.

"- like that," Tenchi interjected as soon as the alien prince took a short pause to breathe. "You do realize that the author just copied and pasted that? It doesn't actually take a lot of work!"

"Enough of your inanity, runt! Face now the Howling Fist of Molten Death!"

"Oh, calling your attacks, very cool!" Tenchi sneered as he parried the attack effortlessly. "Do you know how cliched you are?" To the author, he snapped, "I won't do it! I don't care if your conception of me is bisexual, I refuse to believe that I could have so little taste as to jump this guy before I ended up with one of the girls!"

Tenchi couldn't have realized that his breaking of the fourth wall left him vulnerable to a sudden burst of energy from Furutsu's left hand.

"Sure, sure, punish your creations for showing a bit of independence and self-will," Tenchi sneered as the blast sent him soaring backwards.

"Victory will be mine! Defeat I will leave for you, puny Earthling!"

"Shaddap!"

* * *

Washuu hadn't known how right she was when she called Sasami enthusiastic. But after an hour of driving the strap-on into her, she had begun to develop a general idea. Even the limp efforts of the others to help her out by playing with Sasami's breasts and tongue, and letting her do the same to them, didn't seem to really make a dent in her ferocious need to boink. Truth be told, Washuu thought she was getting a bit tired of this. Sasami's squeaks and wails of extreme pleasure were quite gratifying, but how often could she repeat them? It was almost like someone kept splicing film footage together and hoping that no one would notice that the same lines of dialogue were being used repeatedly - not hard, when said dialogue consisted of "oh", "yes", "more", "eee" and "baby you're something else".

Still, the neural-interface generated orgasms that the sex toy generated in her own system more than made up for the mechanical nature of the sex act itself. Washuu decided to just enjoy the heck out of that until Tenchi showed up, at which point she expected to be needed as a nurse to keep him from death from blood loss.

As was almost always the case, as soon as Washuu made a decision like that, the universe (aided by its lovely and talented assistant Mihoshi) exhibited an "I'll show you little girl" mentality. "Ne, Washuu-chan, what's this?" asked You-Know-Who as she looked curiously at the dial at the small of Washuu's back, currently set at "6". Had Mihoshi been just a little keener-eyed, she might have seen that the dial was not part of Washuu's back, but attached to the almost invisible straps of the strap-on dildo.

"Don't - stop -" Washuu gasped.

Obligingly, Mihoshi failed to cease the action she'd just begun, and reached out and turned the dial all the way to "11" - a setting that had not been there before. Just as obligingly, the dildo "rewarded" Washuu with a sequence of "11" orgasms that led her to quietly pass out from pleasure.

"Tee hee hee," the universe said, but no one was listening, so it might as well have been silent.

As Ryouko pulled the limp red-haired genius off Sasami, who _still_ showed no signs of slowing down, she began to wonder what could possibly happen next. Was Nagi going to crash the party?

Abruptly, a bubble of glowing green light formed on the edge of the pool's deck; a bubble that Ryouko instantly recognized as a transporter effect. Sure enough, Nagi had -

The bubble dissipated. It wasn't Nagi.

"MOTHER!" Ayeka shrieked in horrified panic as she made a futile attempt to cover her nudity and stop Sasami from fingering her vulva.

"WAAAAAAH!" Misaki said amidst her `My eldest daughter is unhappy to see me' weeping. Funaho merely sighed and handed her `sister' a rather large tissue to dry the tears.

"M-mother Funaho, what are you two doing here?" Ayeka asked in a somewhat calmer voice as she finally pulled away from Sasami and decided that she looked somewhat decent enough for conversation.

"I received a note inviting me to Sasami's coming out party - I'm not quite sure what a party of that nature is, mind - and my sister insisted on accompanying me. May I now ask what's going on here?" she concluded, looking Ayeka up and down. Repeatedly.

"Well you see, Sasami-chan will be merging with Tsunami tonight and before she has sex with her she wants to get a lot of experience in advance so -" Mihoshi proceeded to explain everything that had happened in vivid detail, occasionally demonstrating if she thought something needed a visual aid. Misaki stopped crying mid-way through her quick demonstration of Ryouko's tribadism, with Ryouko as the one on the bottom this time, and watched with interest.

"I ... see," Funaho replied, putting away the notes she'd taken on some of the more unusual sex acts. For a moment all was still.

Then Misaki began to weep her `my daughter is going to have sex with a space-faring tree and didn't tell me' tears.

"But Sasami, why did you invite Mother Funaho to this ... this -" Ayeka searched for the word.

"Orgy?" Ryouko supplied. "Sextravaganza? Clam feast? I rather like coming out party, Sasami."

"Shut up."

"Mother Funaho is so cool and sensuous," Sasami replied to Ayeka's question, not looking up at any of them and slowly rotating her lubricant-coated pointer fingers around each other. "I just thought ..."

"SASAMI!" Ayeka gasped.

Funaho's usually stony face perked up in her "cute" smile. "I'm very flattered, Sasami-chan. Also, somewhat aroused." In a move which was probably an unconscious quote of Washuu's earlier disrobement, Funaho ripped off her robes with one hand, revealing that at least one of the Empresses of Jurai believed herself to be a commando. In a trice, she was laying along Sasami's still supine, sweat-slathered body, kissing her mouth in a way that suggested the exercise she'd already had in the use of her strongest muscle. Sasami, of course, responded eagerly while Ayeka stared in shock.

"Oh, it's so nice to see that my beloved sister shows such concern for my daughters' well being," Misaki enthused as Funaho kissed her way down to Sasami's crotch. Then a frown creased her brow. "But what," she asked as she pulled off her own robes, "am I supposed to do while she's busy?" Slowly she looked across the others in the bathhouse, until at last her gaze settled on Kiyone. Then she smiled.

And Kiyone, realizing that one of her life-long crushes had just expressed an interest in her, did what no red-blooded woman needs any training to do. She fainted dead away.

"Oh my," Misaki murmured. "I guess I've still got it."

"Mommy?" Sasami asked weakly as Funaho tongued at her vagina and clitoris. "You're ... cool and sensuous too ..."

Misaki promptly began to weep her `my youngest daughter just invited me to get jiggy with her' tears of joy, and knelt to begin kissing her frantically. "Ayeka, dear, give me some help here," she said as she began to tweak Sasami's left nipple.

"But -"

"Now."

"Yes, Mommy."

Ryouko gaped at the scene. "Okay, THIS is going over the top. I mean, they're mother and daughter, this can't be -" She broke off as she felt a grave disturbance in the Force behind her.

"Oh, really, Ryouko-chan?" Washuu's voice whispered huskily against her neck. "Do you know that some psychologists believe that the more one feels disgusted by a sexual act, the more one is actually ... aroused by it?"

"That's -"

"After all, they're all consenting adults, so why are you so disturbed? Could it be that you, too, want something like that, but are afraid to admit it?"

"N-no," Ryouko insisted.

"What's the matter, Ryouko-chan?" Washuu asked, this time blowing into her ear as her hands came up to gently caress Ryouko's body. "Why do you tremble? Why are these so hard? Why is this so wet? It's only natural to want to return to the womb."

Ryouko watched for a few moments as Ayeka and Sasami attempted to return to the womb head-first. "I ... I don't ..."

"Really? Then all you have to do is say, `No, mommy', and I'll stop." With that word, Washuu whipped Ryouko around and lip-locked with her, demonstrating the remarkable reach of her tongue.

Her arousal and her deep-seated refusal to consider Washuu as her mother warred with her vague sense of impropriety, until Ryouko finally found a solution. She jerked out of the kiss. "No."

Washuu started.

"Way," Ryouko continued, holding up her left fist. "Am I gonna let you fuck me." She shapeshifted the fist into a somewhat more streamlined form. "Fuck you, mom," she concluded as she rammed her tongue and fist between Washuu's two sets of lips.

* * *

Tenchi now realized that he'd only thought he was tired before. Only now, after what felt like a season's worth of fighting followed up by an out-of-continuity movie, did he realize the meaning of the word "tired". And Furuto wasn't letting up with the dialogue.

"Die, you miserable cowering fool! Die! DIE!"

He almost felt inclined to say that he'd be happy to die if it meant not having to listen to the weirdo's overacting, but he refused to descend to the level of character who spouted cliches like that. Marshaling what little of his resources remained for another fight, he drew up his sword.

"Ahem," said his grandfather, coming up behind him. "If you have time to fool around, boy, you have time to get to your daily practice bout with me. What IS taking you so long?"

"Well, I'm a little busy right now, Grandpa," Tenchi explained wearily.

"Ah-hah! Two for the price of one!" Furuto cried and attacked.

Yoshou decapitated him without breaking stride. "Busy with what?" Let it be recorded that the final words of Furutsu, Prince of the Tsukajijin, were "ACK!".

When a reply to his question didn't seem to be forthcoming, as Tenchi was too busy goggling at Furutsu's separated head and corpse, Yoshou began shaking his grandson's shoulders. "Snap out of it boy!"

"Grandfather!" Tenchi cried. "How - I spent hours fighting him, and you just - but - how -"

"Oh, that," he replied dismissively. "Tenchi, there are two things you must remember always. First, while I have indeed taught you all that you know of swordsmanship, I have not taught you all that I know. It would take far too long.

"Second ... Tenchi, you will meet many such annoyances in your life - people who yell a lot and criticise when they clearly do not know what they are talking about. There is only one cure for such distractions from your goals."

"Cut off their heads?"

"No, fool, ignore them!"

And, lo, Tenchi considered the wisdom of his grandfather's words, and it was as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Grandfather," he said, bowing and turning to head for the bathhouse.

Yoshou hit him on the head with his bokken. "Where the hell do you think you're going? You've got sword practice!"

"But I just fought for hours!" Tenchi whined.

"That doesn't count! Didn't you hear a word I said? En garde!"

* * *

"Oh yessss, Ryouko, you sex maniac, touch me, finger me like a whore. Oh yeah, fuck, that's good, Ryouko, finger me, drive those fingers in my sopping cunt..."

Who, wondered Ryouko, would have taken Funaho for such a pottymouth?

After Sasami had tired her mother and her mother's sister-wife (not to mention Ayeka) out, Kiyone and Mihoshi turned out to have built up their strength again. They were now introducing her to the pleasure of double penetration, with the help of two of Washuu's other strap-ons. Meanwhile, Ryouko had split in two to entertain the two queens of Jurai; her other self was currently rolling around with Misaki in the position that Earthlings, for reasons Ryouko didn't quite grasp, called `sixty-nine'. Meanwhile meanwhile, Washuu was taking the opportunity to get to "know" one of her daughter's lovers better, using more conventional dildos on Ayeka. (Conventional for Washuu, anyway. The meaning of that remark is left for the reader to puzzle out.)

Ryouko had begun the day praying that Tenchi wouldn't show up for this. She'd passed through hoping that Tenchi wouldn't show up for this while she was there, and had begun to wonder what Tenchi would do when he showed up. If they stopped him from bleeding to death, they could have some very interesting times. She'd even let Ayeka go first. Well, maybe not.

Abruptly, the steam-filled air of the bath-house took on a strange blue aura, and without further omens of her arrival, Tsunami materialized above the water of the bath-house. Everyone paused in sudden shock - except for Mihoshi, who kept on busily sodomizing Sasami until Kiyone pulled her off.

"Sasami, I have come to ... join ... with ..." Tsunami began very strong and clear, trailing off towards the end as she noticed her surroundings, then noticed what was going on in those surroundings, and finally noticed who else was present in those surroundings. "What's going on here?" she finally asked in a tiny, confused voice.

"Tsunami?" Sasami gasped. "What are you doing here? It's not midnight!"

"It is on Jurai," Tsunami said, looking with a mildly horrified expression at the two queens of the aforementioned planet, entangled with Ryouko.

At that moment, Sasami knew despair. Before, her regret for what she would lose had been an innocent curiousity; now, with her new knowledge, it had become even greater. There was so much more she wanted to do! There were so many people she wanted to do! Like Tenchi-niichan! And Nagi! And Ken-oh-ki! And Ken-oh-ki and Ryo-oh-ki, simultaneously! And Mayuka, once she got back to an appropriate age like sixteen or so! And Sakuya! And Tenchi-niichan! And Yugi - heck, that was probably the only way that she'd get to get it on with Sakuya! And Achika and the young, cute version of Nobuyuki! Mmm, yum yum thought! And all those obnoxious new characters created in later parts of the Tenchi multiverse written after this was originally written! And Tenchi-niichan!

But no ... none of that was to be. She hardened herself, and lifted her eyes to meet Tsunami's. "Very well. Then let it be done. Come to me, Tsunami. Take me now!" she orated, closing her eyes and spreading her arms and legs.

"... all right," Tsunami replied, sounding very mystified, and leaned down to give her a peck on the forehead. And then Tsunami vanished.

For a long moment, all was still. Sasami's eyes opened, with new intelligence burning within them. "Oops," Tsunami/Sasami said.

"Oops?" echoed everyone else present. Yes, even Mihoshi.

"Uh, gee," she continued, putting her hand behind her head. "I guess I didn't mean `sex' when I said to myself that the union would be an intimate one. Boy, I wish I'd explained my intentions to myself before I went and did something like this. Am I embarrassed now, or what? Hee hee hee ... Washuu, what are you doing with that dildooooooooo!"

* * *

Tenchi awoke and found himself on a plate of sashimi. Then he regained the rest of his consciousness and found himself lying where he'd finally passed out from the exertion of the practice match with his grandfather. The sun was low in the sky as he dashed to the bathhouse. Just as he reached the door, it slid open.

Mihoshi was the first to exit, gently steering a quietly gibbering Kiyone. Washuu exited shortly after, cackling faintly to herself. Ayeka and Ryouko walked out, neither looking at each other.

"What -" Tenchi asked.

"I'm not talking to you," they chorused, and walked off.

Finally, Sasami came out, wearing somewhat dishevelled robes that made her look even more like Tsunami than normal.

"Sasami-chan! What happened?"

She sighed. "I am sorry, Tenchi, but I am not Sasami anymore. I am Tsunami, now!"

He gaped. "No! You merged with Tsunami? That's what this about? Oh, Sasa- er, Tsunami-chan, why didn't you just say so? I would have come much sooner!"

"Probably, yes."

Tenchi didn't seem to hear that remark. "Is ... is there anything I can do for you?"

Tsunami smiled brightly. "No, Tenchi, not right now. I have a headache. Tomorrow, maybe."

She strolled off, leaving him confused and ashamed that he'd let so many things get in the way of talking to Sasami before it was too late. It was in this state that he slowly entered the bath-house, intending to take a long bath.

It didn't happen. His jaw and the gout of blood from his nose hit the floor at roughly the same moment, and he fainted dead away.

Funaho looked up from where Misaki was drilling the strap-on into her. "Oh dear," she remarked calmly. "Tenchi."

"What will we do, sister?" Misaki asked with feigned anxiety. "He might tell people who must not be told about our cuckolding of our beloved husband."

"I guess we must do something to make sure that he doesn't _want_ to tell anyone."

After a moment, they both grinned very vicious grins.

"Dibs on his manhood!" Funaho shouted as she ran over to begin tearing the young man's clothes off.

"Dibs on his ass!" Misaki replied, wiggling the strap-on.

And so ended yet another day in the heartwarming theatre of life that is the Masaki home. Tune in next week at this same time for "Minmei Does Macross".

**The End.**


End file.
